


Trails of Blood

by ruby_dream



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_dream/pseuds/ruby_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collections of angst or tragic random Mikorei fics which obviously don't fit in happily-ever-after series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: K project is not mine. Be thankful, because I’m evil. 
> 
> This is made with lots of ‘what if’ There is still unknown clan, let’s just say purple clan? What if they use the chaos and work together with colorless king? Maybe the king is dual-wielder swords and has the power to teleport *shifty eyes* Yeah, I completely make up all of these weird fantasies because I’m a sick writer who occasionally loves to torture her favorite pairings. 
> 
> WARNING: This is completely angst with major character deaths.
> 
> If anyone screamed at me for writing Winter Nocturne, I guess everyone would kill me for writing this. So once this is posted, I will go MIA. Please don't hunt me down. XDDD Okay, bye.

He would like to think, despite him despising the thought of delivering the killing blow to the only person he didn’t wish to love, but he had to accept it anyway, that he would always fulfill his promise and his oath of duty.

Munakata Reisi, the fourth Blue King, had come to the Ashinaka Academy at least with that kind of fortitude. He had attempted everything he could within his authority; be it detaining Mikoto into jail without proper regulation or offering the said man to spill blood of his arch enemy in exchange for Mikoto’s abstain in the imminent war from exhausting his Weismann level, which were obviously grave a crime to commit, even for the Captain of Scepter 4. None of those worked, of course. Regardless the generations, the entire enthroned Red Kings shared similar trait; stubborn, deliberately doing whatever they had decided regardless the consequences. So he had marched with a strong belief of his justice inside his hammering chest, that if Mikoto would bring demise upon the world, he would bring down the devil himself regardless the price he had to pay. The weight of sin would be his and his alone and the blood of Mikoto should stain his hand alone.

At least, that was his resolution before he felt two blades through his chest and his stomach, adding more injuries than he already had on his abdomen. Fate must be laughing at him, and Kagutsu probably stirred in his grave at the paradox.

He was too staggered to think, with Silver King suddenly interfered his ‘fierce dance’ with Mikoto, and for he was too late to stop the Red King from exerting his entire Aura to avenge Totsuka. While the gust of wind still harshly whipped against his cheeks, drowning his shout of Mikoto’s name, there was a quick movement from his blind spot. He felt the sinister as it approached swiftly, but it was too late, when his mind still froze at his failure to save one of people he held dear and the snow under his feet seemed to paralyze him. He managed to parry the first strike, yet there was small opening that even his reflex couldn’t catch up considering the situation he was in. The second attack followed and pierced through his chest. The pain quickly burst through his body and before he could perceive the sudden shift of event, there was another sharp stabbing pain on his stomach.

When he swiveled his violet eyes down, there was a thick, luscious slightly curly mat of dark amethyst hair and a pair of eyes that shared similar brilliant color. A young man, about as tall as his shoulder, beamed up at him while he ran the blades deeper through the flesh, looking slightly apologetic at his winced expression. “I can’t let you stop the destruction, Blue King. There is nothing more beautiful than humanity in amidst of chaos, and I deem your order as unnecessary.”

“W-why?” Reisi struggled to speak, but it felt like his lungs had failed him that no air seemed to fill his chest.

“ _Why?_ Because I’ve been waiting all this time for this.” The young man, full of charisma, with purple aura emanating from him radiantly, leapt back with his blades out of Reisi’s body. As the metal left the skin, the blood oozed out like broken dam and the pure white snow quickly painted with blooming scarlet like a field of red majestic roses. “Only when humanity is faced with destruction, they forget their differences. History always repeats itself, and they still don’t learn anything. So this shall be another reminder for them, to remember the suffering and loss as the prophecy has been told and the world shall be purged off its sinners once again.”

Reisi fell on his knees as he lost strength on his lower limbs. He had suffered from blood loss even before fighting Mikoto, and the recent lethal blows were more than he could take to keep a valiant posture. The front of his blue coat and black vest had been soaked into black. He felt faint; his vision was hazy as if there was a thick fog surrounding him. He could feel his arms trembling, already tethering on their limit to support his weight as he crouched on the merciless, cold ground. The Blue King only wondered if he felt cold because of the nature itself or because he was already in the brink of collapsing. His ears were buzzing noisily inside his head, tuning out the yelling voice, calling for his name desperately.

As he gathered he last strength to tilt up his head, fighting the nausea and the sway of his surrounding, Reisi realized that the wind storm that created from colliding powers between Mikoto and the Colorless King had ceased down and there was the sole figure he had loved hopelessly several meters away from him, already running like it was the end of the world toward him, despite the ticking time they no longer had. He no longer could feel the presence of his executor, or perhaps he didn’t care at this stage. Reisi gritted his lower lip, trying to summon every bit of his strength to his hand that was gripping tightly on the hilt of his saber. With a soft, genuine smile and arms spread wide, Reisi greeted the squeeze without hesitation and within that split second, he thrust the blade through Mikoto’s chest as he was pulled into deeper embrace.

With that final blow, Reisi was completely crippled to ragged-breathing dying man. He no longer had any spared energy left to hold up Mikoto’s wilted body, so was the man in front of him. Mikoto had used his entire aura to destroy other kings, and even at his weakened state, he still forced his legs to be by his side in lightning speed. Mikoto’s weight pushed him down along until he was sprawled on the bed of stained snow with a limp figure on top of him. As his eyes were hazily focused on the ash-colored sky above them, Reisi gave out a relieved, thin smile as he saw the fading Sword of Damocles only an inch away above Mikoto’s head into dusts that vanished along with the breeze of winter. He had been afraid of breaking his pledge than death itself, after all. “I keep...my word,” he wheezed weakly as he witnessed his Damocles disintegrate in similar pattern with Mikoto’s.

The Blue King would always detest the Red King for what he asked from him, but in the end, Reisi would always fulfill his wish, even if it was destroying him. He knew that his life would be inconveniently shortened when he spilled Mikoto’s blood with his saber, but he didn’t expect the intervention and die along with him. At this point, there was nothing remained to talk or hate about when he no longer could feel anything but cold from his fingertips to his heart.

He felt a streak of wet tear against his icy cold cheek and a soft whisper on his ear as Mikoto’s head burrowed to the space between his cheek and his shoulder. “I love you…I’m sorry.”

Reisi could sense the fluttering heartbeats weaning away, although he couldn’t be certain whether it was his or Mikoto’s. In his last attempt to convey the feelings he had struggled to contain, Reisi felt his lips moving, still smiling softly, although his ears could no longer hear. Everything seemed to fall into vast silence as he slurred through the unfinished word, “I always…you …”

Mikoto felt his life stripped away from him as he was standing before the death’s door. He had been prepared for this day and he knew what was coming when he stepped into the island, especially when he landed that critical blow on that silver-haired teen. He understood that by killing him, he was burdening Reisi’s thread of life. However, he always thought that the Blue King would still live radiant years and probably nag and scream at him in the afterlife when he exhausted the residual time, because that was what supposed to happen. He would be quite ready for that moment to arrive.

Except for the fact, whatever deities out there seemed to find it amusing with the irony by bringing death to the man who killed him. And he was not ready for this outcome; which the one he had loved sincerely in his life breathed his last before him.

He trembled at the creeping silence and chill sensation where his cheek rubbed against Reisi’s. When he forced himself to turn his head to face the blue-haired king, those violet eyes had shut close with a small tear forming on the edge of his eyelashes. His soft, blue strands that fell in his face into beautiful mess were wet from the melting snow. There was no longer faint sign of life inside the empty shell. A low painful, incorrigible growl escaped his throat. As if it was not enough with the bitter fact that Reisi followed him to the afterlife, Mikoto even had to live with several torturing seconds, watching the latter’s life vanquished before him. The pain of his grave injury felt like a ludicrous mirage, compared to the smothering grief inside his dimly thumping heart.

“I’m sorry…,” Mikoto echoed perpetually, although there was no one else to hear but him, as if it was for him. With that last word, he gasped and completely surrendered to the welcoming abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankfully, this doesn’t happen in anime…or else, what kind of mess would happen in K:Missing Kings?


End file.
